Winter's Love
by moonlightXninja168
Summary: It's holiday time! Kari meets a young man while trying to get her part-time job on time. There's an instant connection, even if the two don't notice it themselves. Throughout the rest of the year, their interactions get more frequent. Even getting roped into a double date (even though they aren't dating). Love blossoms at the holiday season. Takuya/Kari (Rated T in case).


_**A/N: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Sorry for another delay...**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor the characters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Holiday Cheer (Part One)<p>

_Oh no! I'm going to be late!_

Kari rushed down the streets towards her part-time job. It was only a ten minutes before nine am – which was her starting time – but, because of her trying to finish wrapping her gifts the previous night until almost one am, she had overslept. The small shop wasn't too much further.

_Five minutes! YES! I'm going to make it!_ As she looked at her watch, a gift from her grandmother this year, she bumped into something. "Ouch…" Kari mumbled. This was bad. She was going to be late s it was, but now she bumped into someone. Lightly rubbing her head, she thought that whoever it had been was quite a bit taller than her and it had hurt. "Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't watching where I was going… Are you okay?" the voice belonged to the unidentified person she had bumped into.

Looking up, Kari saw a tall young man looking down at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. _Wow…_ "Oh. Here let me help you up." He put his hand out for her. Taking his hand, she unknowingly smiled. "Thank you, but it was really my fault. I was in a hurry and didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I'm Kari, Kari Kamiya, by the way." "Takuya Kanbara. Nice to meet ya." Takuya smiled brightly.

Kari noticed the clock in the front of a store. "Oh no! I'm seriously going to be late now!" Two minutes 'til 9. Kari hung her head. "Where do you have to go?" Takuya leaned down to look in her face. "Uh, Quickie's General Goods. You know fast way to get there?" "Yeah. I'll tell you if you can keep up with me, Kari." Takuya called out with a smirk as he started running.

"WHAT?! You're in for it when I catch you!" Kari yelled before starting after him. Looking over his shoulder, Takuya laughed, "IF you can catch me!" "Grr, he's going to regret this! Don't underestimate me!" Kari, for the past two years, had joined Tai in his soccer exercises. She used it as a way to stay in shape and spend time with her older brother, who was caught up in soccer, schoolwork, and his girlfriend. Kari didn't mind all too much, mostly because she admired Sora so much (she was ecstatic when Sora agreed to go on a date with Tai) and also because Tai needed to get his act together or else his soccer scholarship wouldn't materialize. Helping Tai with his exercises had made Kari a very fast runner.

_Almost there. Two blocks left._ Takuya thought with an audible laugh. His attitude changed when he looked back and saw Kari wasn't far behind. Takuya enjoyed being able to outrun most of his friends, and having a girl gaining ground so easily unnerved him. _Koji would laugh if he found out I got caught…Time to speed up._ Takuya turned the last corner, but as he tried to run faster, his foot slipped ever so slightly. Kari caught up to him, knocking him on the shoulder. "GOTCHA!" "No way..." Takuya sighed, "Well, I promised to tell you, but you're here." Kari looked up, "Ah, I am. Thank you, Takuya." Kari smiled. Rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from her, replied, "N-No problem…"

"KANBARA!" Takuya froze on the spot. "Oh no… Not again…" _Again? _Kari looked at the shop door to see Mrs. Orimoto standing there glaring at Takuya. "G-Good morning, Mrs. Orimoto…. H-How are you this fine morning?" "Kanbara, how many times do I have to tell you? NO RUNNING IN FRONT OF THIS STORE!" Takuya ducked his head, "I'm sorry…" It's my fault, Mrs. Orimoto. I was running late and Takuya helped show me a shortcut to get here on time." Quickly bowing, Kari continued her "apology". "I promise it won't happen again." Mrs. Orimoto felt uncomfortable. Kari was a great worker, she picked up things quickly, helped beyond her position, and honestly – Mrs. Orimoto was confident to hire her full time. Clearing her throat, Mrs. Orimoto smiled at Kari. "It's no problem dear, but Kanbara –" pausing to get his attention, "NO more." "Y-Yes!"

"Hey, Kari, you were almost late! I bet you stayed up wrapping those gifts even AFTER I told you to sleep, huh?" a young voice called out the window. Kari looked down sheepishly, "Sorry, Zoe… I had to get them done. The store is going to be really busy with all the Christmas shoppers and with the block party preparations." The voice's owner was Zoe Orimoto, daughter to the store's owner. Zoe had always been the pretty girl, but she was really sweet. Kari easily became friends with her upon starting her job at the store. Unbeknownst to Kari, Zoe and Takuya had known each other for years. Zoe was actually dating Takuya's best friend (and rival), Koji Minamoto. Takuya didn't mind at all, Zoe was like his sister, plus since Zoe was dating Koji, it gave him and Koichi (Koji's twin) more things to mess with Koji about.

"W-wait, you two know each other?" Takuya did not understand this... Zoe looked at him, "Of course we do, Takuya. Kari's been working here part-time. Although she should be permanent." Zoe emphasized the last sentence. "Why? Do you TWO know each other?" Zoe leaned towards the two, smiling.

_Oh no… The evil "tell me what I want to know and don't try to lie" smile…_

Both of their thoughts were in unison.

"W-well…"

"You see…"

* * *

><p><strong>Look forward to the next Chapter! I'm still working on Lost &amp; Found, I just haven't been all that inspired lately. Hope everyone is having a great holiday season.<strong>

**Majority of the characters are 15-16. Cody (if he makes an appearance) is 14 –almost 15- same as Tommy. The older group is 17-18. Joe is 19. The pairings are: Takuya/Kari, Koji/Zoe, Tai/Sora, and Ken/Yolei. There might be more, or not.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
